Jeon namjayeyo!
by xo'milk
Summary: Menjadikan Kai pasangan hidupnya adalah impian seorang Hunni dari dulu! Namun semuanya berubah saat Kai menolaknya, dan ia mendengar penyataan bahwa Kai adalah seorang Gay! WTH! /"andaikan hunni seorang namja"/ "suho oppa hunni menjadi namja hiks"/ This is KaiHun Fanfic. YAOI a little bit Gs! Chap 1 Up! DLDR :3


Rating: M

Genre : Romance , School Life

Pairing: Kaihun

Disclaimer : Semua Cast punya Tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing.

Warning : This is GS and -maybe- Boys Love fanfic, Don't like? So don't read ,its simple.

.

.

.

XHS. Atau yang dikenal bernama Xoxo High School. Adalah sekolah populer di ibukota Korea Selatan. Fasilitas yang lengkap menjadikan sekolah ini populer di mata masyarakat. XHS mempunyai dua gedung asrama yang sejajar berada di sebelah sisi kiri dan kanan sekolah, sisi kanan untuk namja dan sisi kiri untuk yeoja. Masing-masing gedung asrama dijaga oleh dua penjaga agar tak ada yeoja yang menyelinap masuk ke asrama namja atau sebaliknya. Kebanyakan murid-murid sekolah ini merupakan kalangan atas, tak hanya itu kebanyakan dari mereka juga berbakat. Benar benar sekolah impian .

Tap.

"Kyaaaa kau sangat tampan"

"Kai-ah jadilah kekasihku!"

"Aku mengidolakanmu Kai"

"Kai tatap aku!"

.

.

Berisik- itu yang ia rasakan sejak keluar dari asrama namja, para yeoja sudah bergerombolan menyambutnya sehingga ia berada dalam keadaan sesak seperti ini. Meskipun begitu ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya dengan memasang wajah angkuh. Kedua tangan ia masukkan dalam saku celananya. "Tsk!" Kai berdecih.

Kai, atau nama lengkapnya Kim Jongin. Merupakan pangeran di XHS. Sebagian murid yeoja mengidolakan ketampanannya. Bukan hanya itu ia juga banyak mengharumkan nama sekolah dibidang olahraga. Namun bukan berarti ia sempurna. Di mata pelajaran tertentu ia sering mendapat nilai merah.

Dilain tempat yeoja berparas manis berambut coklat gelombang berponi bersembunyi dibelakang sebuah pohon sakura yang rindang, ia hanya berani menatap sang pangeran sekolah dari jauh, padahal dengan wajah manis seperti itu ia akan mudah mendapatkan namja seperti apapun.

Sudah 6 bulan sejak penerimaan murid baru Hunni, yeoja itu selalu memperhatikan Kai dari jauh, sebut saja ia Secret Admirer. Ia juga suka menyelipkan surat ataupun coklat di loker Kai bersama setumpuk surat lain dari para fansgirl tentunya, walaupun ia tahu, Kai tidak pernah membaca isi surat-surat itu, ia hanya akan membuang semuanya ke dalam tempat sampah, dengan wajah santai. "Huft" Hunni penghela napasnya.

Puk

"Hunni, kau melamun ya?" tanya seorang yeoja imut bertubuh mungil yang baru saja menepuk pundak Hunni.

"Aniya Baekkie" jawab Hunni lesu.

Mata sipit Baekhyun ikut menyelusuri arah mata Hunni. "Kai lagi?" tanya Baekhyun.

Hunni menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak bisa berhenti melihatnya, Baekkie". Hunni merengut.

"Aigo, Hunni-ah kenapa kau tidak mencoba menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?"

"Aniyaaa..aku tidak pede". Hunni menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Melihat itu membuat Baekhyun gemas sendiri.

"Ayolah, kau cukup populer Hunni, semua juga tahu kau itu manis! Dengan tampangmu seperti itu kau tidak pede? Apa aku tak salah dengar Hunni?semua namja pasti akan jatuh hati padamu termasuk Kai, kecuali ia adalah seorang Gay" cerocos Baekhyun. Ia menjitak kepala Hunni dengan sengaja.

"Aw. Sakit Baekkie!"

Baekhyun berkacak pinggang "Ya makanya jadi yeoja jangan terlalu pabo, Suho oppa tadi memanggilmu, menyuruh sarapan bersama di kantin, sana kau temui dia" kata Baekhyun lagi.

"Ne!" Hunni pergi dengan berlari kecil, ia menolehkan lagi kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun "AKU TIDAK PABO, JIKA AKU PABO AKU TIDAK AKAN MENDAPAT PRINGKAT TINGGI DI KELAS!" teriaknya dengan lidah melelet ke arah Baekhyun.

"Ya Hunni!"

Sebelum berakhir di tangan Baekhyun, Hunni segera mengambil langkah seribu menuju arah gedung sekolah, lebih tepatnya ke kantin sekolah.

.

.

.

"Oppa~" cup. Hunni mengecup pipi kakak tiri yang disayanginya itu.

"Ya Hunni, duduklah" ujar Suho tersenyum.

Hunni duduk di kursi sebelah Suho. Menatap lapar makanan yang telah disiapkan, "hap, nyam nyam". Hunni mengunyah makanan itu brutal, mungkin dia memang lapar.

Suho menggelengkan kepala saat dilihatnya adik tercintanya makan belepotan. "Hunni makannya pelan-pelan!"

"Ah ne ne" Hunni tersadar. Jari lentiknya mengambil tisu untuk mengelap bibirnya.

"Oppa, apa kau kenal Kai anak kelas 10 C ?" tanya Hunni.

Suho memutar bola matanya malas, sudah berapa kali adiknya menanyakan hal itu padanya. "Ya, Hunni kau terus menanyakan hal itu!"

Hunni cemberut. "Tapi oppa tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaan Hunni, sekarang oppa harus menjawabnya!"

Suho menghela napasnya. "Ah okelah, Kai? siapa di sekolah ini yang tidak tau dia. Oppa sering ditegur sama dia, padahal oppa belum pernah berkenalan dengannya"

"Itu saja?" alis Hunni terangkat.

"Iya"

"Huh! Tidak asik! Membosankan!" ujar Hunni. Diharapkan kakaknya mempunyai hubungan semisal teman dengan Kai, agar ia bisa leluasa dekat dengan Kai dan menanyakan semua tentang Kai pada kakaknya.

"Oppa hanya jujur!" Suho menjitak Hunni dengan tidak berpri-kemanusiaan"

"Aduh oppa! Oppa dan Baekhyun kejam, selalu menjitakku!, bagaimana kalau kepala adikmu itu retak eoh?"

Suho hanya memasang wajah datar mendengar ungkapan sang adik. Retak? Hell no memangnya dengan menjitak bisa membuat kepala retak? Adiknya benar-benar berlebihan.

Keduanya mendengar bell sekolah berbunyi. "Hunni sebaiknya kau segera kekelasmu, oppa dengar jam pertama gurunya killer ya?

"Oh iya oppa" Hunni buru-buru ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

Yeoja manis itu mengigit baju olah raganya, rupanya ia sedang membayangkan bagaimana jika ia menikah dengan Kai, mempunyai anak-anak yang lucu dan rumah sederhana yang penuh tawa anak kecil.

"Hunni jorok". Hunni menoleh pada gadis mungil berkuncir dua yang telah memakai baju olahraganya. Saat ini dia berada di ruang ganti pakaian, untuk pelajaran olahraga.

"Kai sangat tampan ya.. Hidungnya juga lucu" Sehun senyam-senyum sendiri membayangkan wajah tampan Kai.

"Hunni sebaiknya kau nyatakan perasaanmu padanya sekarang" kata Baekhyun.

"Mwo?"

"Kau tahu Chorong? Aku dengar dengar sunbae kita yang cantik itu akan menyatakan perasaannya besok. Kalau Kai menerimanya bagaimana? Kau bisa keduluan ntar". Baekhyun memasang wajah serius, tangannya memperbaiki kuncir duanya yang agak melorot.

"APAAAA!?" teriak Hunni. 'Tidaaakkk' batinnya. Jika Chorong berpacaran dengan Kai maka sudah tidak ada kesempatan baginya, Chorong gadia yang populer, waktu valentine dia yeoja terbanyak yang mendapatkan coklat. Memikirkan itu Hunni merasa kesal selagus takut pikirannya benar-benar terjadi.

"Aniyaaaa.. Kai hanya punyaku!"

"Ya! Makanya kau nyatakan perasaanmu sekarang!"

"Kau pabo, sekarang kan jam olahraga!" Sehun memanyun bibirnya.

Baekhyun senyum miring. "Kata Seonsaengnim olahraga kelas kita digabung dengan anak kelas 10 C.

"Apaa!?, Kyaaaaaa" teriak Sehun. Jika kelas 10 C, pasti ada Kai! Pikirnya.

"Ya ayok ke gedung olahraga" Baekhyun menarik tangan Hunni keluar.

Hunni menarik lagi tangan Baekhyun. "Tunggu, aku bahkan belum memakai kaos olahraga ku"

Baekhyun menatap ke arah Hunni yang hanya memakai tank top pinknya. "Cepatlah". Sebagai sahabat yang baik Baekhyun menunggu Hunni memakai bajunya.

"Yosh! Selesai! Ayo ke gedung olahraga!"

.

.

.

Riuh memenuhi ruang olahraga, murid namja kelas 10A dan 10C sedang berbatle basket. Tubuh Hunni yang tinggi memudahkannya untuk melihat pertandingan walaupun banyak yeoja-yeoja bergerombolan disana.

Tapi ia ingin lebih! Ia ingin melihat Kai-nya itu, ia menyelipkan tubuhnya ke arah gerombolan, .beruntung tubuhnya ramping.

Butuh perjuangan keras melewati dorongan-dorongan kerumunan yeoja brutal itu. Namun bayarannya... Ia melihat Kai bermain basket disana! Satu tangan ia angkat untuk memasukkan bola ke ring!

Pipi Hunni memerah melihat peluh di dahi Kai yang meluncur hingga ke lehernya-seksi, pikirnya. Sehun ingin mengelap keringatnya, memberinya air minum hingga mendapat sebuah senyuman manis dari namja itu. Tangan Hunni mengepal di depan dada. Ia mulai membayangkannya lagi-

"HUNNI!"

"HUNNI CEPAT NYATAKAN PERASAANMU PADANYA"

Samar-samar Hunni mendengar teriakan Baekhyun, ia menoleh kearah belakang, dari jauh Baekhyun sedang melompat-lompatkan tubuh kecilnya yang terhalang gerombolan yeoja. Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada Hunni.

Hunni tersenyum, ia melihat ke arah Kai lagi. "Haruskah sekarang? Tapi aku belum siap" gumamnya.

Tak sengaja matanya menatap seorang yeoja cantik berambut panjang. What The-

Itu Chorong!

Ia menyemangati Kai! Jadi yang dikatakan Baekhyun tidak bohongan, Chorong sunbaenya beneran tertarik pada Kai. Hunni tidak mau Kai-nya direbut yeoja itu. 'Dasar yeoja tua kecentilan!' batinnya kesal.

Hunni menetapkan hatinya, tangannya memegang dada yang berdetak tak karuan. Menoleh lagi ke arah Baekhyun yang menggerakkan mulutnya mengucapkan 'Fighting Hunni!"

"Yosh! Fighting". Ia merapikan poninya sebentar dan rambutnya yang agak acak-acakan. Dengan penuh keberanian ia melangkahkan kakinya pada Kai dan kawan-kawan yang tengah bersorak di lapangan atas kemenangan kelasnya.

Semua yeoja menatap Hunni heran. 'Ngapain yeoja itu ke tengah lapangan?' Itulah ucapan yang Hunni dengar.

Hunni mendelik tak suka. "Huh lihat saja kau, dasar fansgirl tak penting"

Ia sampai didepan Kai. Namja tan yang sedang memegang botol minuman itu menatap bingung ke arah yeoja manis yang tengah menunduk.

Hunni gemetar. Bunyi detak di jantingnya lebih bergemuruh dibanding yang lain. "Kai.." kepalanya mendongak.

"N-ne?" tanya Kai mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Menggaruk leher belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

.

.

.

"KAI MAUKAH KAU MENJADI PACARKUU? PLIS PLIS PLIS" Hunni memejamkan matanya takut, air mata dipelupuk matanya ingin keluar. Ia takut Kai akan menolaknya.

.

.

.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha" Kai tertawa kencang membuat Hunni membuka matanya heran. Apa ada yang salah dengannya? Apa penampinnya memalukan atau apa? tanya ia dalam hati.

"Kenapa-?"

"Hahah bahkan aku belum mengenalmu, berani sekali kau menembakku seperti itu, memalukan" Kai tertawa lagi.

Deg. Jantung Hunni serasa ingin copot mendengarnya.

"Dia hanya mengharapkanmu Kai kekeke" ujar Taemin disebelah Kai, teman sekelas Kai sambil terkikik.

Hunni merasa dipermalukan. Semua menertawakannya. Ya, semua, murid namja yang bermain basket, sampe para yeoja dibelangkanya kecuali Baekhyun yang menatapnya sedih.

"Kenapa hiks.. kenapa kau jahat sekali menertawakan ku" lirih Hunni menangis. Jari lentiknya mengelap sudut matanya, air mata meluncur di pipi mulusnya.

"Eoh, Hahaha semua menertawakanmu karena ulah mu sendiri yeoja pabo, lagian siapa yang mau menjadi pacarmu, mungkin hanya namja pabo" ujung jari Kai menyentil dahi Hunni.

Hiks. Hunni mengambil botol air yang dipegang Kai. Menyiramnya pada namja tan itu!

Semua terbelalak kaget melihat aksi Hunni.

"KAU JAHAT!"

Hunni berlari menerobos kerumunan. Ia tidak peduli lagi tawaan itu! Tidak peduli lagi apa yang dikatakan orang-orang disana! Ia ingin membolos, menenangkan hati dan jiwanya. Hatinya seolah ditusuj oleh ribuat jarum.

Tap tap tap. Hunni menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah.

Terduduk disana. Menatap pemandangan di depannya. Sedih. Masih kepikiran soal tadi. "Hiks.." air mata itu keluar lagi. "Kai jahat.. tidak berpri kemanusiaan, namja kejam" tangisnya. Bagaimanapun ia seorang yeoja, pasti sensitif.

"Hiks hiks.."

Ia pun tertidur dengan menyender tembok disana, saking lelahnya menangisi Kai.

.

.

.

"Eoh.. ini sudah jam berapa?" ujarnya dengan logat cadel yang lucu. Ia menguap. Mengucek matanya. Ia teringat, ia masih memakai baju olah raganya. Teringat yang tadi, betapa kejam namja yang dicintainya itu. Membuatnya ingin menangis lagi.

Hunni ingin curhat, menceritakan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya. Jika ia curhat pada Baekhyun tidak mungkin, takut ke kelas dan meliaat seluruh teman menertawakannya. Ia menuruni tangga. Masih dengan mata sembab. Ia melihat Kai dan teman-temannya sedang tertawa berada di sudut lorong sekolah, mungkin mereka membolos. Hunni menyembunyikan tubuh rampingnya dibalik tembok, mencoba menajamkan indra pendengarannya.

"Hahaha, aku jadi teringat yeoja bodoh yang menembakmu tadi" tawa Chanyeol.

"Bisa-bisanya ia dengan blak-blakannya berteriak seperti itu" lanjut Tao.

'Dasar para namja kurang ajar' batin Hunni.

"Aku geli dengan kejadian tadi" mata Kai terfokus pada majalah yang ia baca.

Chanyeol ikut melihat kearah majalah itu. "Tapi sepertinya ia menaruh harapan besar padamu, kenala kau tak coba jadian saja dengannya? Kkk"

"Kau sudah gila? Jadian dengan yeoja pabo? Fuck! Dia sudah menyiramku dengan air mineral dan lagi aku masih menyukai namja manis, lihat ini yaampun model namja ini imut sekali, benar-benar tipe ku" ujar Kai terkikik meremehkan.

Nyut. Hunni merasakan jantungnya berdenyut sakit-lagi. Tu-tungu dulu! Apa yang Kai bilang? Namja manis? Tipenya eoh? Maksudnya apa? Mungkin Hunni salah dengar, mana mungkin Kai adalah seorang-

"Hahah dasar GAY" ucap Tao kencang.

"Kau juga gay ,pabo " Kai memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku ini seme sejati tidak mungkin mempacari yeoja, memikirkannya saja membuatku mual"

O.O . Mata Hunni membulat mendengarnya. KAI GAY? SUKA SESAMA JENIS? Tidakk! Katakan ini semua bohong! Walaupun Kai telah menyakitinya tidak dapat dipungkiri ia masih sangat mencintai namja itu.

"Sesama gay jangan saling mempojokkan, kita semua gay, diasrama juga banyak yang seperti kita kekeke" ucap Chanyeol santai.

Pantesan! Batin Hunni kesal. Dia menolak yeoja manis sepertinya, ternyata ia adalah gay!

Hunni benar-benar tak habis pikir.

.

.

.

BRAK! Pintu kelas 11A terbuka dengan paksa. Beruntung tidak ada seongsaengnim yang mengajar disana. Semua murid dikelas serentak kaget. Dihilatnya yeoja tinggi dengan mata sembab di depan pintu. Mungkin adalah hoobaenya, pikir mereka.

"Kau mencari siapa?" ujar seorang yeoja yang duduk dibelakang.

"A-aku mencari Suho oppa" Hunni mengedarkan pandangannya, tapi tidak didapati Suho disana.

"Suho sedang di lab, entah mengerjakan apa disana, tadi ia memberitahuku untuk izin jika ada seongsaengnim yang mengajar" kata namja tambun di kursi depan.

"Oh ne! Gomawo sunbaenim" Sehun membungkuk sopan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya lagi.

Cklek. Membuka pintu lab. Melihat oppa kesayangannya disana. "Hiks.. oppa"

Suho yang sedang meneliti suatu ramuan menoleh ke arah adiknya itu. "Ya Hunni, kau kenapa menangis?, siapa yang menjahatimu haa!" Kaget melihat Hunni bercucuran air mata.

"Kai dia-hiks"

Suho menepuk punggung Hunni lembut, membawanya duduk di sofa yang tersedia di lab. "Ceritakan pada oppa"

Hunni menceritakan semuanya panjang lebar mulai dari menyatakan perasaan sampe ia tahu bahwa Kai adalah seorang gay.

"Gay?" Suho tidak kaget mendengar perkataan itu, diasramanya memang banyak yang penyuka sesama, bahkan mereka berciuman tidak tahu malu.

Suhi juga pernah melihat Kai dan teman-temannya menggoda namja manis di asramanya, tapi ia tidak tega menceritakan hal itu pada adik manisnya.

"Ya! Hiks.. Kai adalah Gay! Makanya ia menolakku dengan cara kejam seperti tadi". Hunni sesenggukan.

"Ya ya ini adalah salah dia karena dia seorang gay, sekarang kau tenang ne" ucap Suho sabar, menenangkan Hunni, tangannya mengusap surai halus Hunni.

"Ani! Yang salah adalah aku! Kenapa..Kenapa aku bukan namja saja!" Hunni menghempaskan tangan Suho kasar.

Suho memelototkan matanya. "Hunni, jangan bicara seperti itu!"

"Andaikan aku Namjaa!" teriak Hunni merana.

"Ya Hunni!"

Hunni meraih sebuah tabung berisi ramuan. Suho menambah lebar matanya. "Lebih baik aku mati!" Glup. Hunni meminum ramuan berwarna biru terang itu, terasa aneh.

"Hunni! Itu ramuan asal-asalan oppa, kalau beracun bagaimana ,heei!" Suho mengambil tabung yang sudah kosong Hunni telan.

Reaksi apa yang akan Hunni terima, Suho takut. "Zzzzz" Hunni tertidur lemas dilantai. Suho menghela napas lega. "Ternyata hanya membuat ia tertidur" ucapnya. Ia beranjak memindahkan adiknya ke sofa lab, tak berniat membangunkannya. 'Mungkin Hunni membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup' batinnya.

Suho beranjak keluar lab untuk ke kelasnya ia ingin mengikuti pelajaran terakhir.

.

.

.

'Se-sempitt' ujar Hunni sesak. Matanya terbuka menerima secara paksa cahaya yang masuk di retinanya. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya yang semula terbaring di sofa. Tangannya memegang kepalanya yang pening, berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa-nyawa yang berterbangan.

Eh- kenapa pundak kaos olahraganya menyempit?. Ia memegang pundaknya, sepertinya agak melebar. Tangannya turun lagi. Dadanya! Dadanya RATA!.

"Apa yang terjadiii" teriak Hunni pada dirinya. Apa semua karena ramuan oppanya itu?.

Ia melangkah ke cermin besar yang berada di sudut lab, mata yang semula terpejam terbuka dengan hati-hati.

Sepertinya ia belum menyadarinya. "Uwaa namja itu manis sekali" dilihatnya namja memakai seragam olahraga yang terlihat agak kekecilan, berambut coklat pendek dan berponi, wajahnya bahkan berkali-kali lipat lebih manis dari dia.

"Eh tunggu! Ini kan cermin..ja-jadii?" Hunni memegang pipinya. Menyadari sesuatu.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA"

Ia menjerit histeris.

.

.

.

"Oppa hiks, Hunni jadi namja" ia berteriak di lorong sekolah yang mulai sepi memanggil nama Suho oppanya, sepertinya jam pelajaran telah berakhir.

Ia bingung. Bingung harus mencari oppanya kemana, ia menolehkan kepalanya, melihat ke asrama yeoja. "Baekhyunie tolong aku" gumannya. Tapi jika ia ke sana ia pasti ditimpuki para yeoja sebab memasuki asramanya, karena dirinya sekarang ini adalah NAMJA!

Hunni beranjak ke arah asrama namja, dia dihadang oleh dua penjaga disana. "Jam berapa ini! Jam sekolah sudah selesai kau terlambat memasuki asrama! Akan kuberitahu kau pada pak kepala sekolah" ujar salah satu penjaga.

"Hiks jangan memberitahu, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Suho opp-Hyung" katanya untunglah ia teringat bahwa tak boleh memanggil oppa, karena panggilan itu hanya untuk yeoja.

Matanya berair sembab, sebut aja ia cengeng, ia tidak bisa menghadapi situasi ini sendiri, ia membutuhkan oppanya, sekarang!

Melihat Hunni yang seperti anak anjing itu membuat kedua penjaga iba melihatnya.

"Sudahlah bebaskan saja, kasian anak manis itu" kata penjaga satunya.

"Ah.. ya kau silahkan masuk, kami membebaskanmu, aku tidak akan melaporkanmu ke kepala sekolah.

Hunni tersenyum senang. "Jeongmal?, Gamsahamnidaa!" membungkukkan dirinya lagi.

Hunni memasuki asrama namja, berbeda sekali dengan asrama yeoja. Asrama namja sangat berisik, agak kotor, namja namja saling melempar benda ke sembarang arah. "Aigoo" gumam Hunni.

Kepala Hunni menyembul untuk melihat ruang tengah asrama, disana ada tv besar dan namja-namja yang sedang menonton film Action, popcron dan snack berhamburan disana. Hunni melihat dua namja yang topless.

"KYAAAA" teriaknya.

"Ada apa?" tanya salah satu namja bingung ia mendekati Hunni.

"Me-mereka tak memakai baju!" Tunjuk Hunni ke arah dua namja itu, tangannya menutup matanya. Pipinya memerah.

Namja itu bingung perkataan Hunni. "Bukankah kita sesama namja?, ini biasa kenapa harus malu?"

Hunni merutuki dirinya. 'Hunni pabo, inikan asrama namja!"

"Oh iya hehe" Hunni tertawa garing. Cepat-cepat ia pergi meninggalkan namja yang kebingungan itu.

'Suho oppa kau dimana'. Hunni sampai di lorong kamar kamar. "Kamarnya banyak sekali bagaimana aku mencari oppa" bisiknya lirih.

"Emmpphh ahh Minwoo~".

Hunni menoleh ke arah suara yang terdengar aneh itu, ia kaget melihat sepasang namja telah berciuman di sudut tangan namja satunya memegang sesuatu yang menonjol di celana namja satunya lagi.

"HUWAAAA"

Sepasang namja itu terjengit kaget. Hunni berlari tapi- BRUK.

Ia menabrak seorang namja tinggi.

"Kau tak punya mata eh!" kata namja itu marah.

"Mianhe, aku tak sengaja" Hunni menatap mata namja itu takut. Na-namja itu Chanyeol! Temannya Kai!

"Ah~ kau manis dan cantik sekali, aku belum pernah melihatmu" jari Chanyeol memegang dagu Hunni, berusaha mengecup bibir mungil didepannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Hunni mendorong dada namja itu menjauh darinya.

"Tentu saja aku akan menciummu hmm" Chanyeol mencoba memeluk Hunni. Hunni menendang kaki Chanyeol keras. "Tsk Fuck!" Teriak Chanyeol.

Hunni terus berlari menutup telinganya tak menghiraukan teriakan frustasi Chanyeol. "Awas kau namja manis! Jika ketemu lagi aku akan langsung memasukimu!"

"Hosh hosh". Hunni lelah, seharian ini seperti dikejar mafia, ia terus berlari. Entah sekarang ia berada dimana, ia tidak tahu. Sepi, tidak ada orang yang bisa ia tanyakan tentang keberadaan Suho.

Ia berjalan lagi asal, tak tahu arah, frustasi karena tak menemukan oppanya. 'Oppa semua ini gara-gara ramuanmu!"

Kai yang melewati lorong itu tak sengaja mendapati namja manis disana, walaupun penampilannya acak-acakan. Kai menjilat bibirnya dan menyeringai.

"Kau kenapa? Tersesat?"

Hunni menoleh ke sumber suara. Deg! Itu Kai! Yang selama ini menjadi pangeran hatinya!

"I-iya.." ujar Hunni gugup, ia juga takut teringat kejadian di gedung olahraga tadi.

"Kau anak baru? Mencari kamarmu, atau mencari seseorang?". Suara Kai lebih lembut dari sebelumnya berusaha agar namja manis didepannya tidak ketakutan.

"aa-aku mencari Suho hyung" kata Hunni bingung menjawab apa.

"Oh Suho sunbae?, dia ada dikamarnya, apa kau saengnya Suho sunbaenim?"

"Ya, sepupunya" Hunni terpaksa berbohong, jika ia tidak bisa memberitahu bahwa ia adik tirinya Suho, karena adik tiri Suho seorang yeoja, bukan namja.

Kai tersenyum manis. Menggandeng tangan Hunni. "Kalau begitu kau akan kuantarkan kekamarnya"

Deg. Jantung Hunni hampir keluar, Kai menjadi lembut padanya, sekarang saja tangannya digandeng oleh Kai! "go-gomawo" ia menunduk berusaha menutup pipi meronanya. Sementara ia tidak sadar namja di sampingnya tengah memperlebar seringaiannya.

"Kai! Yo! Mendapat mangsa baru lagi?"

"Seperti itulah hahahah"

Hunni mengerjapkan matanya tidak mengerti ucapan Kai dan namja yang tidak dikenalnya itu.

"Ini kamar Suho" Kai tersenyum lagi.

"Jinjja! Gomawoyoo! Kau menolongku!" Hunni melompat kecil, ia sangat senang. Eyes smilenya mulai tampak dari wajah cantiknya. Membuat Kai terperangah. 'Sial! Kalau begini aku tidak tahan!'

Hunni masuk ke kamar bernomor 107 yang tidak terkunci. BRAK! Kaget. Melihat Kai ikut masuk! Kai menutup kamarnya, menatap Hunni yang kebingungan di depan pintu.

"Eoh kenapa kau masuk ke kamar Suho hyung?" tanya Hunni bingung.

Dalam hati Kai bersmirk licik melihat anak polos dalam gengamannya. Kedua tangannya berada di kiri dan kanan pundak Hunni yang menyender di pintu. "Ternyata kau mudah kubohongin ya, ini kamarku, bukan kamar Suho sunbae" ujarnya dengan senyum licik.

"Mwo! kau membohongiku! Ya! Menjauh dariku!"

Kai malah mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Hunni. Bibir tebalnya berusaha meraup bibir merah didepannya. Lidah Kai keluar dari gua nya menjilat permukaan bibir Hunni. Cup. Akhirnya ia menciumnya. "Empph" Hunni terjengit, tak percaya! Dan ia baru ingat! Kai Gay!.

Lidah Kai menerobos ke gua hangat Hunni mencoba mengajak bergulat lidah dengan namja manis itu. "Eummptt" Hunni menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kekanan berusaha melepas ciuman tersebut.

Tangan Kai yang menganggur turun menyelusup ke celana Hunni memegang sesuatu yang keras dibalik celana dalamnya.

Hunni terbelalak. Menggigit bibir Kai sampai nyaris berdarah.

"KYAAAA DASAR NAMJA MESUM, SINGKIRKAN TANGANMU aahh~~"

.

.

.

Tbc

Note:

xomilk sudah 3 kali ganti pen name pertama choi shinji, ahn yujin bd, baru xomilk

.

Hahah Xp gaje banget ya ffnya, maaf ya kalau ada typo bertebaran soalnya aku malas ngecek ulang wkwkwk. review ya, Xomilk lanjut chap 2 kalo banyak reviewnya XD.


End file.
